Fractured Fairy Tale
by Sweetlilloz
Summary: Sequel to 'The Long Way to Happiness' has a character crossover with Criminal minds six months on is every thing back to the way it should be or is it still fractured. on hold due to lack of reviews. Discontinued
1. Fairy Tale

Six months after The long way to happiness

Ok OK I know I should have put this up a lot quicker then I have in all truth I forgot I'd even started writting the sequel till I looked through my stories to see if I had done the next chapter of LIFE AS TATE. so go on yell at me ...:::blue in the face yet?...you done? yes? good heres the first chapter and as I stated above it starts six months after Long Way to Happiness left off.

Ok there's no way I can list all the genre's so here they all are. Romance/Angst/Hurt/Comfort/Drama/Adventure/Humor/Family/Friendship.

Bout time I put a disclaimer on one of my stories so The only thing thats mine are OC characters, The Plot, and the IDEA the rest belong to the Creators of NICS and Criminal Minds

* * *

Fractured Fariy Tale

Once upon a time.

Once upon a time there was a little girl who loved to dream about her prince charming he would be dashing and hansom, charming obviously sweet and caring. He'd come and save her from all the evils in her life, and sweep her off her feet. This little girl also wanted to be somebody, she wanted to make a difference in the world she lived in. Her name was Caitlin.

And when she grew up she found her self protecting a king of sorts. Who lived in a large white house, but that wasn't to last. She was to go on another journey that would lead her to her prince charming. The only problem with this is at first was the prince wasn't very nice.

This was unlike every fairy tale she had ever read as a girl. Things happened that were out of her control that would take her away from her prince if only for a while. But after her return he turned out to be just what she had dreamed of, but this was far from happily ever after. Again things would happen but this time, it was her fault. Time apart would help old wounds heal and they would soon be back together, to fight against the evils that haunted their world that they worked every day to get rid of. But in getting rid of one, another would come. It was the way their world worked there was no such thing as utopia, the safest places were with each other family and friends. Even then they were not immune from every day evils. This was the way they lived and would continue to live like so many people had before them and so would the next generation.

Her friends the people she worked with and saw every day.

Special Agent McGee also known as Tim, Timmy, McGeek and Elf Lord the latter two mainly used by friends and co-workers, for teasing. Had been at NCIS for four and a half years now basically he was a computer geek, A graduate of M.I.T. His fiancee was the forensic scientist of NCIS, Abby Sciuto a hyper Caf- Pow junkie who was highly protective of her friends and loved to medal in their love lives. Especially Kate's.

Officer David was an Israeli Mossad officer who had been bought in after NCIS had thought that Special Agent Kate Todd had been killed. When in fact she was very much alive. Now both women worked on the team that belong to a grumpy coffee addicted ex marine by the name of Leroy Jethro Gibbs, although he never used his full name, to his agents he was Gibbs or boss. To his ex the Director of NCIS Jenny Shepard he was Jethro.

But the closest agent to her heart was Special agent Anthony DiNozzo or Tony. He was the playful frat boy, NCIS's answer to Peter Pan. He was Obnoxious at times but was always bought into line by Gibbs or Kate. The reason he was the closest to her heart was he wasn't only her partner at work, a place they spent most of their time he was also her boyfriend and the love of her life. Some people may say that living and working together may be a bit much. But to the two of them it was the only way.

They all had other friends out side of NCIS but most of them, didn't understand or want to understand why they spent so much time with each other. They were more then just co- workers, yes their long hours and trying cases bought them together but they were also close friends the closest.


	2. Not so Nice

Not So Nice

They had been working on a very hard case for the last two weeks, the hard past wasn't finding who had done was the hard part was whom it was done to. A single mother also a decorated Navy officer, who had just come back from serving her two year posting in Iraq. She had been found murdered in her home, her two children had also been killed. The hardest part of their job informing family of their loss. It was the only part of her job she hated. The car was silent. Gibbs, Tony, McGee and herself had gone to inform the parents of the young mother.

Kate lent forward and threaded her hand through the gap between the door and the seat in front of her to rest her right hand on the torso of the man sitting in the front passenger seat. He chin rest on the seat in front of her. She didn't say anything she didn't have to. To any one else it may half looked weird for a co worker to do this but to the people in the car it was perfectly natural they hardly even noticed. It was a sign of love, to let each other know in hard cases or times that they were still there still fighting.

Tony rested his hand on Kate's lacing his fingers in hers. Till they pulled into the Navy yard, they all got out slowly. All except Gibbs, who walked off. Presumably to get coffee his drink of choice. Tony stepped out and held the door open for Kate before pulling her into a hug.

The three agents walked into the building in front of them through security and into the lift that would take them to their floor. "It should never have happened to such a young mum" Kate said quietly they all knew that nothing could have been done to stop what had happened but. That didn't stop them from voicing their opinions.

Tony pulled her closer, resting his head on hers. " I know" he kissed the top of her head and rested his chin on it. None of them said anything, telling the parents of a 22 year old that their daughter and young grand children were dead had drained them all emotionally they didn't have the strength emotionally or physically to do anything but what they normally did.

The lift reached their floor and they all walked out. To tired to care what people thought. They all now wished that their desks were as close as they used to be to the lifts but they weren't. McGee sat at his desk for a minute before heading off down to the labs to see Abby the one person he knew could cheer him up.

Tony sat down at his desk and even though he knew it was frowned upon he pulled Kate onto his lap. They sat there not saying anything just thinking. They both looked up as Ziva walked over to her desk.

"How did her family take it?" she asked

"As well as can be expected"

"Not very well then"

Kate shook her head and lent back into Tony he held onto her tighter as he swivelled in his chair he kissed her shoulder, they saw Gibbs walk in and frown.

"Todd is that your desk?"

"No Gibbs its not" she went to get up but Tony wouldn't let her go.

Tony pouted "Gezz Gibbs you expect us to go on like nothing happened unlike you we aren't ex Marines, we feel things when we shouldn't"

Gibbs had said nothing he just sent Kate to get McGee from Abby's lab.

"Hey ab's"

"What's on your mind Katie?"

" Tony's the only one who can call me Katie" the goth turned around and lent against the desk.

"And why is that?"

"Hmm I wonder could it be that possibly maybe, be the fact the oh I don't know...he happens the be my boyfriend"

"But you all call me Ab's and That's a nickname"

"Well we can start calling you Abigail if you wanted" Kate grinned at her friend's glare.

"The reason I came down is that Gibbs is being a but head and wants us all at our desks doing reports, sorry McGee"


	3. Crashing Collide

Crashing collides

Kate looked over at Tony and rolled her eyes. " your being inappropriate again"

Tony smiled a wicked grin and picked up her hand that was sitting on his leg, he kissed it before focusing on the road again.

They'd been sent undercover as Mr and Mrs. Benson to try and find a killer that had killed one of their on a fellow NCIS agent. The mission was serious, and they both knew what could happen. They drove into the Hotel drive way and were met by the valet.

After checking in they headed up to their room. Unlocking and opening the door Tony whistled "baby we got it made" he said walking around the room. Kate sat on the large king bed. Tony came over and sat next to her he kissed her neck moving her hair out of the way.

"George we have things to do" said Kate using Tony's alias they knew they'd watched at all times. Tony pouted and battered his eyes, Kate laughed and rested her hands on his face kissing him lightly "later" she rested her head on his.

Their moment was ruined by a phone ringing. Kate got up and answered it. "Hello Mrs. Julie Benson speaking" Tony sniggered at her rolling her eyes. "Oh hey yes, oh right yes, yes ok well ok until then" she hung up and turned to Tony.

"It was no one just dad telling us to have fun, and relax"

"Is your father feeling alright?"

"Don't know but I did see this cute little store about half an hour away that I want to have a look at" Tony rolled his eyes and grabbed the keys of the table. Kate smiled and kissed him.

Kate smiled as they pulled out of the hotel car park. She looked around "wait I forgot my handbag back up" which he did the car behind them drove out only to be hit by a speeding truck. Tony and Kate sat shocked in the car. _That could have been us _they both thought. Tony took Kate's hand in his a squeezed it. Both hoping out and taking a look at the scene.

"Oh daddy's not gonna like this" said Kate she looked at Tony who laughed.

"He's not, Julie honey lets forget about shopping and go back to our room" Kate nodded and took his waiting hand they both walked into the hotel as people ran out.

"Gibbs you might want to see this" said Ziva turning up the volume on the TV.

"The crash between the truck and the civilian car happened around midday today, we're told that the young couple died on scene. Their names have yet to be released to the media. we did however get this, it looks to be the badges of two federal agents" the reporter held up two NCIS badges.

Ziva clicked off the TV.

"Do we know if there were any other agents out there?"

"Only Kate and Tony that we know of" said Jen coming down the stairs. Ziva bit her lip and looked over at McGee Gibbs saw the look and turned to the two of them.

"No one tells Abby till we are 100 sure got it" The two agents nodded.


	4. losing Faith

Ok I'm in a nice mood today 2 chapters that and I Still have that Darn Spider pig song in my head!!!!!!!!

* * *

Losing faith

"We can't Tell her" McGee sat at his desk looking up at Ziva who had just come in with evidence that could tell whether or not Kate and Tony were ok.

"Who's going to process then you?"

"If I have to I know all the necessary programs I don't want her to know you didn't see her when we thought Kate had died, I did I don't want her to know because losing both of them would kill her. She would never be the same person again."

"What will kill who?"

There was a silence normally this was were Kate would correct him, Tony would laugh, Ziva would ask the difference and McGee would explain. The silence was deafening. The three of then looked at each other a silent vow coming between them to know what happend to their friends.

"Who can't you tell?" Gibbs looked at his two remaining agents.

"Abby it'll kill her boss both Tony and Kate, you know what she was like when we all thought Kate died, she was inconsolable for a few weeks, this will kill her she loves the two of them so much. They are two of her closest friends, she wont survive this if she knows"

Gibbs agreed and sent Ziva to take Abby out to lunch while McGee tested the evidence.

* * *

"Found anything yet?" 

"What?"

"Come one Ziva I know your all trying to cover, hide, whatever but I'm a big girl and I know in my heart that they are ok, I believe that. That and the fact I know Tony and he'll never let anything happen to Kate"

Ziva put down her fork and looked at her friend, they were sitting outside of a small café ten minutes away from HQ.

"How did you know?"

"Well lets see there's this new thing it shows you pictures, you see its called a TV and these pictures they move and tell you stories and news from the day. And then there's this new program call the news"

Ziva rolled her eyes and laughed 'Gibbs is shooting her' she thought.

* * *

"She knows what do you mean she knows?" McGee glared at the women in font of him. 

"She saw it on TV she gave quiet an amusing deception of it"

"I think you mean description" suddenly he froze when a thought came to him, if Abby had seen it on TV then so would Kate and Tony's families. It was Kate's family mainly her brothers who he was worried about. She hadn't told them, she tried, but they seemed to have moved on with their lives and she didn't want upset that.

What a way to find out your little sisters alive and well, well he thought she was well he hoped she was. The tests he had run had come back inconclusive.

"Uh boss Kate's brothers might know"

"I thought she told them"

"She chickened out" Gibbs raised an eyebrow that wasn't like her then his phone rang, he looked down and as he was hoping it was it was Connor Todd.

"Gibbs"

"Kate's alive and you weren't going to tell us how nice of you agent Gibbs" his voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"It was her choice not to tell you she wanted to spare you the pain of finding out that she was alive she didn't want to open that can of worms. She had enough to deal with us it's a long story Connor and not one I want to get into at this time"

Connor did the finger to his phone knowing Gibbs couldn't see it. "I do wish you would go into this at this time Agent Gibbs"

Gibbs rolled his eyes _so it was a family trait stubbornness I'll have to remember that_ he thought.

"Connor tell this to your brothers I am doing everything I can to bring your sister and her boyfriend home. How I don't know? When I don't know? and if you keep calling me I spend fifteen minutes telling you or your brothers that we don't have anything at this time fifteen minutes that I could use trying to find her" and in true Gibbs fashion he hung up with out another word.

McGee looked up at Gibbs. "Go see what Abby has" He nodded and left.

* * *

"Anything Ab's" 

"Nothing I ran all the evidence through everything I have nothing, nada, zilch. If they are alive some one doesn't want us to know, or find them." Abby looked at her boyfriend and sighed.

"Why them Timmy after everything they've been with, Kate leaving then you having to work with her, and then her leaving again. Then coming back they were happy" McGee shrugged and pulled her into a hug. Although none of them wanted to admit it was everyone was losing faith.

* * *

"What Jethro?" Jenny Shepard looked up from the report she was reading. 

"I have two agents missing with no information, one agent who's been locked out of their files and two families who wont stop calling me because they want answers which I can't give them. One of whom just found out their sister is alive after thinking she was dead. What do you think Jen?"

Jenny took off her glasses and folded her hands in front of her on her desk.

"What do you want me to do? Pluck them out of thin air?"

"Get me some answers Jennifer"

Jen stood up "Don't ever call me that again Jethro"

"It's your name isn't it?"

"Fine don't ever talk to me like that again. I am your Director not your partner"

* * *

Jenny walked out of MTAC and Gibbs could tell by the look on her face. "What?" 

"Your to drop this case now hand all your files to me and don't complain or you'll be looking at early retirement."

"What their my agents Director I will find them with or with out your permission"

"That's what I said That's when they said to fire you"


	5. Remembering

Remembering

McGee sat at his desk a year later. He was staring into space he looked right through Jesse Stern who had taken place of Kate much to the dislike to the rest of the team. They didn't show the two new agents that they preferred their predecessors.

"What are you looking at Tim?" Jesse asked but he didn't get a response he shouldn't have expected one he guessed. He looked over at his sister who had replaced Tony.

"Ever get the feeling we're not wanted here?" Hannah nodded and looked at the women next to her.

"Ziva do you know what's wrong with Tim?' Ziva looked over at her partner and sighed when she looked at the date. "Come on McGee let's get some air"

"What was that about?" Jesse shrugged and went back to the report he was typing up.

"Must be something to do with today Abby and Gibbs were the same way as well"

"It would help if they told us what was so wrong" Hannah nodded it was just another day to them like any other day. She looked over at McGee's desk, his computers screen saver had come up. It was a photo of Ziva, Abby, him self and two people they didn't know.

"Could it be about those two missing agents, you know that guy and that chick who went missing last year"

"Their names are Tony and Kate and it'll do you two to know that they are the best agents NCIS has"

* * *

McGee stood looking at the wall that had all the MIA or KIA agents on it. Down the bottom right had corner sat his friends names. He, Abby and Ziva had placed a picture of their friends next to their names. A photo that showed his friends for who they really were not just agents but people who had lives and people they loved wanting to know if they were safe.

"Its not the same is it?"

McGee shook his head, nothing was the same with out his friends his wedding to Abby had not been the same with out his friends there. Although a happy day it wasn't the same with out Tony's totally inappropriate speech or Kate hitting him then smiling sweetly. He and Abby had decided to let go two white doves in memory of their friends.


	6. Living a Lie

Living A Lie

Mrs. Emily Ford smiled and waved at her neighbor.

"How are you today Emily?"

"Very good Elli I'm really sorry but I have to go Jack should be home and you know how he gets with out food" Emily said laughing lightly at her faint sense of humor. Her neighbor let her go and turned back to another woman who lived in their neighborhood.

Emily opened the door to her big Victorian Manor. She placed her keys on the side table next to the door. She hung up her coat and took of her scarf and hanging it with her coat. She placed her bag on the floor and walked through the hall to the sun room where she found her husband sitting reading a book.

"There's a sight you don't see every day Jack Ford reading well I'll be some one call the Bay Mirror" Jack looked up and placed his book on the table in front of him. He patted the seat next to him inviting her to sit down. Which she did.

"How was your day?" he asked kissing her temple, Emily lay down her head resting in his lap.

"Boring as usual how about yours?"

"Same as every other day just boring work"

The real identities of these two were not who their neighbors thought. They were highly trained agents from NCIS in Washington DC. Agents deep undercover, they were part of a government sting to bring down one of the largest drug rings in America.

These two agents hated the fact that their friends hadn't been told the Director would have been told top secret and on a need to know basis. So their friends would not know that they were ok.

"Do you ever wonder what our friends would have said if we had gotten married as who we really are"

"All the time"

_-Flash back-_

"_Ok what the hell is going on I've seen three news reports saying I'm dead, and I'm very much alive so some one please tell me what's going on" Kate was sitting in an interrogation room she knew that much. She'd been sitting in the pool at the hotel when some one came up and told her to follow them. She hadn't at first not till they told her, if she wanted to see Tony alive again she'd follow now she was sitting here by her self._

_The door opened and a man walked in._

"_Special Agent Caitlin Todd, fiancée to Anthony DiNozzo. Both NCIS agents working under the reign of Leroy Jethro Gibbs How is that working under Gibbs?" _

"_Fine what am I doing here?" _

"_You've been enlisted to help fight a drug ring one of the largest in America your experiences form secret service and NCIS are needed"_

"_So your taking me away from Tony sending him back to NCIS where Gibbs will find out I'm not dead and he'll come after you" _

"_Your fiancée will be working with you"_

"_Then where is he?"_

"_Right here" The door opened and Tony was walked in with two other people. When he saw Kate he rushed over to her. _

"_Kate are you ok?" _

"_I'm fine" Tony sat beside his arm over her shoulder. _

"_So how long are we here for?" _

"_As long as it takes" _

"_That could mean years we have jobs family friends who care about us who will want to know we are ok" _

"_We're hoping it wont take more then two if it does we'll certainly let your family know you are ok" _

"_See there are extenuating circumstances for mine, they don't know I'm alive they think I'm dead one thing I would like to keep that way. The torment of knowing I'm alive after the amount of time that I was away. Alone could send them in emotional spirals that could take years to come out of." _

"_Very well your identities are already made up you will keep these covers up for the duration of the operation they are not to be let down at anytime."_

_-End-_

The moment between them had been stolen when the phone rang.

"Hello"


	7. The Arrest

Dont Own NCIS OR OC OR Criminal Minds

Perviously on fractured Fairy Tale

_:::The moment between them had been stolen when the phone rang. _

_"Hello":::::_

* * *

The arrest

"You're both at home?"

"Yes"

"Stay there we're going in you know us we are raiding all houses and seeing you live next door to our prime suspect you really need to act as normal as possible. Hide anything that connects you to us at all anything"

"We don't keep anything here it's all kept out of the house"

"Good"

* * *

Jack sat at the island in the kitchen going over take out menus. When Emily shoved a bowl of something in front of him. "You don't expect me to eat that do you?" 

"its soup don't be such a baby"

"Goo goo ga ga"

"Funny"

Emily sat down and dipped her spoon into the soup; she blew on it and took a sip. Jack watched her no horns or sour faces maybe it wasn't going to be too bad. He slowly did the same to find a white chunk in his.

"What is that?"

"Tofu" he pulled a face and put the spoon down he also pushed the bowl away.

"Nah thanks" Emily laughed and rolled her eyes.

"I didn't expect you would eat it. So that's why I put out the take out menus"

"How very OC of you"

"That show's been off for a year Jack let it go"

Jack pouted and folded his arms he looked like a little kid. "No I won't give up on the OC"

Emily smiled and rolled her eyes. Before jumping when some one bashed in their front door. They both got up, to see who it was.

"Take them to the lounge we have a search warrant for every house on this street. Have you noticed anything funny in the past few days? Any strange behavior by your neighbors?"

Jack shook his head.

"Clear up stairs"

"Clear in the basement"

"Clear in the kitchen"

"Every one head out next house sorry to disturb you"

* * *

::::Two weeks Later:::::: 

Task forces from around the country had gathered in the conference room. "Good work team, we got him and his associates"

There was a knock on the door, he nodded and four people walked in. Every one looked over at them confused. "I'd like to introduce to you the four people who helped us identify the men we needed for this to go down. NCIS special agents Todd and DiNozzo and BAU agents Greenaway and Morgan" Tony and Kate nodded while the other two just stood there.

"Thank you so much for your services you are all free to go"


	8. The Return

* * *

The Return

"So yeah the main cause of death would have been a lethal does of nicotine"

"Nicotine? Are you sure?"

"100"

"Ok thank you Abby" Jesse and Hannah turned around to find two people they didn't know standing in front of them.

"Who are you?" Hannah asked Abby turned around to see her two best friends standing there well and healthy in front of her.

"Oh-my-ah-to-ka" she couldn't believe her eyes.

She ran over to her phone and quickly called Gibbs

"What"

"To-Ka-To-To- Err-To"

Gibbs looked up at McGee and Ziva and they only had to look at him to know something was wrong. McGee got up and bolted for the lab.

* * *

Tony and Kate rushed forward as they saw their friend faint catching her just in time. "Abby hey Ab's come on it can't be that much of a shock." Kate rolled her eyes.

" well obviously it is" said Hannah in a rather cold voice Kate turned to look at her

"and you would be?"

"Hannah Kline and you are?"

"None of your business"

"Bitch" Kate looked at Tony with raised eyebrows till the doors opened and in rushed Tim and Ziva, who both stopped once they saw Kate and Tony.

"Oh...

"My...

"God"

The two of them were frozen at what they saw two people NCIS had for now three months believed to be dead, were standing in front of them.

"What you two look like you've seen a ghost" Tony got up from his spot next to Abby on her futon.

"Uh Tony I think maybe, possibly that they were not told we knew two agencies hadn't been but which we didn't know, I guess now we do" Tim McGee could not believe his eyes, his friends were alive and well and now looked just as confused as he felt.

"Caitlin we were told NCIS was told, Mark said every one would know by the time we got back, do they look like they knew we were coming back to you do they?"

"Anthony don't you think I know that, I have eyes to you know and I was there. You were the one who wanted to come back Mark said take some time off go away for a while but you wanted to come in right away. Could you have been mistaken that they did not know but would know all by the time we came back."

"That could be true" Kate laughed and rolled her eyes. She smiled at her friends till she noticed the wedding band on McGee's hand; she turned to look at Abby's hand and noticed a matching wedding band. She tried not to laugh but she couldn't help it.

"What?" Tony looked at her worriedly. Kate shook her head, her arms had been folded across her chest until this point when she brushed hair out of her face with her left hand. Tim had been too shocked to notice but Ziva had. Sitting on her friends hand on her ring finger was a single banded ring. Ziva smiled and raised an eyebrow at Kate who laughed and rolled her eyes. The two women knew with out saying what Tony was going to do if he found out McGee had been married before him.

"Wow, um wow"

"Gee McGee is that all you have to say after you haven't see your friends for almost two years." Ziva laughed and stepped forward although she wasn't into showing affection that often she hadn't seen her friends in a long time and there were times where exception this one was of them. She moved over and hugged Kate who hugged her back.

"Good to have you back"

"You got that one right" Ziva laughed and rolled her eyes

"Said it a few times since you both took off"

"hey we didn't take off we thought you knew we were undercover major drug lord bust, so big it had, NSA, CIA, FBI, Homeland, Secret Service, us and some of the Local LEO's. We thought you knew, we were told you knew" Kate nodded at what Tony had said.

"Well we didn't were there really have that many agencies?" Kate and Tony nodded.

"Wow"

"That's and understatement"

"An"

"Right"

there was moaning on the futon everyone turned around to see Abby sit up, Kate noticed the small baby bump she turned to look at Ziva who placed her finger on her lips. Kate nodded and said nothing.

"I think I was dream...

"Hey Ab's" the goth slapped her face which made her two best female friends laugh.

"you not dreaming girl we thought you knew but now we know you didn't That's not our fault, we were told you all knew, you were told other wise mix up in communication" Abby went to get up and sat back down again.

"Wow head spin" Kate and Ziva sat next to her.

"K- Kate placed her finger on Abby's lip.

"I know"

"How?" Kate just looked at her friend. Abby laughed.

"Why haven't you- DiNozzo Todd where the hell have you been"

"Long story"

"With an even longer explanation"

"Try me"


	9. With friends like these who needs Enimes

With friends like these who needs enemies

Kate sat at her desk a month later. There was nothing to do the latest case had gone cold Gibbs had gone out to get coffee. Tim had gone down to Abby he spent every minute he could with her these days. Tony had not been happy when he found out that he'd been beaten to the alter, although he had gotten over it. He now sat at his desk beside her playing one of his many games. Ziva was reading her latest book.

Kate looked over at Tony and smiled he finished his game and was now drawing, his tongue stuck out of the side of his mouth. She laughed as his head turned to the side she rolled her eyes and kept watching him.

**

* * *

**

Tony looked up and saw Kate watching him. He beckoned her over she laughed and got up walking around her desk and over to his. He held up the picture two stick figures holding hands.

"It took you all that time just to draw that?"

"Some of us didn't study art at school Katie" Kate laughed as he put the book on his desk and pulled her onto his lap.

"Some of us honed our skills in other areas"

"Really like what?" she asked teasingly. Tony grinned that grin that made her heart jump every time she saw it.

"This" Tony pulled her closer and kissed her softly his hands resting on her hips.

"Wow ok why don't you kiss me like that all the time?" Tony shrugged and pulled her into a hug they sat there watching as McGee and Abby walked out of the elevator.

"Hey what's up?"

"They sun, sky, clouds, Tony's man possibly" Tony glared at Ziva and threw all his paper clips at her. While his friends laughed.

"So have you guys set a date yet?" Abby sat down in Kate chair, while Kate lent back into Tony.

"No we didn't know how long we'd be away"

"I have one question though when did this happen?" Kate looked back at Tony and smiled, he kissed her shoulder.

"About a year into the operation some friends we made on the mission were out with us. It wasn't the best proposal I had to write it out and slip it to Kate on a piece of paper"

"And you said yes anyway?" Abby didn't look impressed.

"Hey it took him two hours to slip me the piece of paper" Kate said defensively

"But look at it, it's so small, and cheap"

"Hey, you trying buying an engagement ring while under cover as a married man, and see how far you get" Tony glared at his friends they had changed more then he and Kate had. They were highly critical of all they did, nothing was right and every thing that they did was wrong.

**

* * *

**

"Have they changed to you?" Kate and Tony were now the only people sitting at the desks Gibbs had come back and taken Tim and Ziva out to help him with something.

"Yeah they all seem cruel, and I don't know why" Kate was sitting on Tony's desk facing him.

"Could we have done something to offend them?" Tony shrugged what ever it was it was annoying him, and he hated seeing Kate feel like her best friend done a 360 in her personality. Abby wasn't as forth coming to Kate now as she had been, it was all told to Ziva.

Abby came in and walked right past them. To Ziva's desk, she grabbed something and walked out not even talking to them. Kate looked down at the ground, there had been a time were Abby would have done anything for Kate she would have moved heaven and earth for her. Now it seemed she didn't even have the time of day her once best friend.

"What did I do wrong?" she looked at Tony tears in her eyes.

"hey it's not you it's them they've changed, sure we changed a bit but not as much as they have" He pulled her into his lap and bushed the hair out of her face, as a tear fell down her cheek.

"I feel so bad" Abby stated walking into the evidence garage of NCIS

"Why?" Ziva looked up from what she was doing.

"Kate's up there crying thinking I've ditched her as a friend"

"Why would she think that?" Tim hopped down from the ladder he was on, and walked over to Ziva placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Gee could it be that they don't know about this party and the only way to keep it from them is for Abby to completely ignore them. Kate's her best friend she'd gonna think something wrong"

"Oh ok then"

"Not only that but she must think we've all changed for what I said about her engagement ring. And I know Tony wasn't happy either I thought he was going to hit me" Tim sat up on the bench next to Abby.

**

* * *

**

Tony held onto Kate as her warm tears fell onto his shoulder, he wanted to do more for her, he wanted to show them that, he really was in this for the long haul and that he had every intention of marrying her; but he knew none of them would care they never did. To them Kate was just another girl who he'd soon get bored of. Then they could come in pick up the pieces and glare at him have a reason for yelling at him and so on. Well they were wrong Kate had already been his longest relationship and he wasn't going to let their dream come true for once in his life it was his dream that would come true. He'd show them all he'd prove them wrong and he'd make her the happiest women in the world.

"Baby don't cry, so what they don't believe us we know the truth and that's all that matters baby all that matters is that we know what we have is real" He lifted her chin to look into her beautiful brown eyes one of the first things he fell in love with.

"It's just you and me against the world ok you and me. And we'll make it Kate I promise you that" She nodded and hugged him, resting her head again on his shoulder.

"Todd DiNozzo didn't you get my message every ones to be in the evidence garage…now" Gibbs yelled at the two of them. As they got up and left he smiled they had no idea what was coming. That being the whole idea.


	10. AUTHORS NOTE

Authors note Authors note Authors note Authors note

Hey all, I'm going to re-write this story in a different light. As I can not find a way to go on so it might be a while I have to go back and read long way to happiness if you have any idea's that you wanted in this one tell me they might help make the rewritten one better

Loz


End file.
